


Study Date

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Patrol, Renabug, SO MUCH FLUFF, Study Date, alyanette - Freeform, background adrino because I can, rated T for mentions of make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rena Rouge and Ladybug decide to have their study date on the rooftops of Paris during their patrol.But Rena just can't stop flirting with her girlfriend!





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-reveal.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight, Rena, don’t you think?”

“It’s is indeed quite beautiful, but no Parisian skyline can compare to your beauty, _ma chéri_ ”.

 

Ladybug let out a girlish giggle as Rena Rouge’s lips brushed over her knuckles in a way that was jokingly seductive, but brought a light rosy blush to her pale skin nonetheless.

“Rena, may I remind you we came up here to study for our chemistry test (which is tomorrow by the way), _not_ to shamelessly flirt”.

 

Rena smirked and shrugged, an impish grin adorning her features. “Well, I can’t help it, Buginette! You’re just _too_ overwhelmingly attractive for _moi_!” she proclaimed, overdramatically leaning her head back and putting her arm over her face.

Ladybug took the opportunity to admire her girlfriend’s hourglass curves appreciatively, before turning back to look at the slowly descending sun providing the whole city with a warm evening glow.

 

Rena stopped her shenanigans when she realised Ladybug was distracted by the golden hues painted across the rooftops of the city, her bluebell eyes sparkling like diamonds.

Smiling, Rena shuffled closer to Ladybug, silently wrapping her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders and letting the petite girl rest her head on her shoulder. Ladybug’s hair was soft and slightly ticklish, with a comforting, homely aroma of cookie dough and flowers.

For a few minutes, they simply remained quiet, letting their amber and bluebell gazes wander over the ripples of harsh red and gentle lilac against the stony grey clouds above their city of light.

It was moments like these, that they truly knew what it was that they were fighting for.

 

_“For Paris, for you, for us.”_

That was the promise they made after their first date (an impromptu visit to the Eiffel Tower after a particularly draining akuma battle followed by even more impromptu kissing).

 

A promise that not only would they fight for Paris.

A promise that they would fight for each other, and with each other.

Until the very end.

 

“So, where do you think Chat and Carapace are right now? Aren’t they supposed to be patrolling tonight?” asked Ladybug, opening her eyes to look up at Rena.

“Knowing them, probably making out behind a chimney somewhere and scarring some poor street cats so much they fall into trash cans!”

The two of them burst out laughing, the laughs turning to heaving and spluttering when they heard a loud crash and an indignant ‘ _MEOW’_ followed by familiar shrieks of surprise as said cat and turtle tumbled down the high roof behind the hysterical couple to land in an undignified heap in front of the two ladies.

 

Carapace grumbled, “I blame you entirely, alley cat.”

 

“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE GONNA START PUTTING YOUR HANDS _THERE_!”

 

_Le fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat and Carapace need to get a roof, lol!


End file.
